Love Confusion
by ShanaNoChute
Summary: Sequel to Sing Out Loud! Raven has difficults in her love life, will she get over it? Rob/Rae, Speedy/Rae and Aqualad/Rae
1. Party Time!

_**(Sequel to Sing Out Loud!) Sorry for the delay. Exams are piling me up, so I'm free now! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, except Sherman and Joel.**_

* * *

**Love Confusion**

**Chapter 1**

Raven sat on her bed, didn't know what to do. _I must be dreaming, Robin couldn't be falling in love with me! Oh, God! Please, I'm begging you; please release me from this nightmare!_ Raven thought. Then, she saw Robin lying on her door, smirking at her.

"Robin! You could have knocked!" Raven said.

"Well, the other titans planned to have a party for the mission that you both girls had sung in the concert. And I'm inviting Joel and Sherman. And, I will never give up," Robin said walking towards her.

"N…Never give up what?" Raven said nervously, thinking that Robin would do something to her.

"Never give up on you," Robin said going to near her face.

Raven shivered a little, Robin noticed it and hugged her.

"Robin! Let go!" Raven said shocked.

"Never," Robin said smiling.

Raven thought of a little plan to get Robin off from her.

"Hey… What time is the party?" Raven asked.

"4.00p.m." Robin replied and his expression slowly fell. "Oh no! We're late!!"

Robin immediately let go of Raven and went to her door. "I'll prepare everything, yeah; you'd better get changed too!"

Raven nodded moodily. _Boy Blunder could be so corky sometimes…_ Raven thought as she watched him rushing out of her room. _I'd better get going…_

**4.05p.m.**

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked Robin and the others. The titans east, Sherman and Joel have come to the party. But Raven is the only one who hasn't come down. "She should be here and moment," Robin replied.

"Sorry for the delay!" a voice said from behind. Robin recognizes this voice, and he turned around.

"Why are you…," Robin said frowning, but when he looked at Raven, he was speechless.

"What?" Raven asked surprised of him stopping his sentence. Raven was wearing a violet dress, she even had her hair done; it was tied up high, and the side of her head has locks of hair falling off. She did not wear high heels, but she still looks beautiful.

Robin shook his thoughts about Raven and began to speak. "Err… Raven, you look… beautiful," he said stammering, because Raven was walking towards him.

"Thanks,"

**Meanwhile…**

"Sorry for the delay!" a girl shouted from behind.

When Speedy and Aqualad turned behind to look who was the person who shouted, they were strucked by her beauty.

Speedy found himself moving towards the girl, and he don't know why. When the girl turned to him, he just says hi.

"Err… hi? You must be Speedy," the girl said.

Speedy nodded, encouraging to say her name. "My name's Raven, haven't seen you around, though," she said.

"Yeah, I'm from the titans east," Speedy said.

**With Robin**

Robin saw Raven chatting away with Speedy, or maybe flirting with him. He walked over to them and grabbed Raven's arms and shouted to Speedy. "Hey! Get your hands off my girl!" Robin growled.

"Oh, yeah. That is your girl?! I don't think so," Speedy said crossing his arms.

The commotion caught everyone's attention and Raven began to blush. Then, she saw Aqualad coming towards her. "Guys, she's an innocent girl!" he said. "How could you embarrassed her in front of everyone?!"

Raven was close to tears, she didn't expect those boys to quarrel. But everyone was watching the commotion, and she ran to her room.

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness, but gotta go! Yeah, plz review!**_


	2. Disaster Room

**_Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the late delay! Anyway, here goes the next chappie!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Except Sherman and Joel._**

* * *

**Previously…**

"Oh, yeah. That is your girl?! I don't think so," Speedy said crossing his arms.

The commotion caught everyone's attention and Raven began to blush. Then, she saw Aqualad coming towards her. "Guys, she's an innocent girl!" he said. "How could you embarrassed her in front of everyone?!"

Raven was close to tears, she didn't expect those boys to quarrel. But everyone was watching the commotion, and she ran to her room.

**Chapter 3**

Raven was sobbing quietly. She didn't expect the party to be a disaster. _I hate Robin. I hate him! He embarrassed me and Speedy in front of everyone!_ Raven thought angrily. Suddenly, a knock on her door has been heard. She quickly wiped off her tears and sat up on her bed. "Come in," She said quietly.

The door opened and there stood Aqualad.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking to Raven and sat on her bed. Raven just nodded. Her violet hair covered her face, so that Aqualad didn't know that she had been crying.

"I don't think so; it seems that you have been crying!" Aqualad said frowning. He took Raven's face and made her face him. Her beautiful face glowed in front of Aqualad, her eyes are the most attractive part. They were glowing brightly. Aqualad leaned towards her, getting ready to kiss her. But behind him stood a very angry Robin and Speedy.

Raven pushed Aqualad away to stop him from kissing her, and Aqualad finally woke up from his dream and looked at Raven and asked, "Raven! What happened?"

Raven just pointed behind, and when Aqualad turned behind, Speedy and Robin charged at him. Raven just stood still, not wanting to join in the fight. She quietly went out, and accidentally knocked onto Sherman.

"S…Sorry!" Raven apologized while she blushed.

"Raven? What happened in there?" Sherman asked.

"I…I really don't know!" Raven said, and she just quickly run away from her room, leaving those boys there fighting.

**In Raven's room**

The three boys were still fighting away, leaving bruises everywhere on their bodies. They finally stopped and each lay on the ground.

"I've had it; I think I'll need an operation now!" Robin said, feeling drowsy.

"Me too. All this fighting, I may not be able to go back to the ocean for, maybe about 5 days!" Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Speedy agreed drowsily.

"I told you not to fight anymore!" Sherman said coming into Raven's room where all the fighting was taken place.

"Shut Up! If you had not sent that stupid little note of yours, Raven could have chosen me!" Robin shouted at Sherman.

"Raven loves Sherman?!" Both Speedy and Aqualad shouted and looked at each other.

Just then, Joel walked passed Raven's room and saw a whole bunch of boys lying on the floor. He stopped and walked back.

"What has happened? This place is in a great mess!" Joel asked frowning while he scanned through Raven's room.

"We fought," Robin, Speedy and Aqualad replied, almost asleep already.

"Err… Joel? Maybe you could get Raven here to see her room in a great mess," Sherman said.

"Sure!" Joel said and he ran off, calling Raven to look at her disastrous room.

After telling Raven about how her room looked like, she immediately ran to her room and her eyes were wide opened.

* * *

**_Tell me how was this chappie? And, I need your votings, shall I put this story into a Rob/Rae fic, Aqualad/Rae or Speedy/Rae? If you want to pair Sherman and Raven together, just review! (I won't write the next chapter until I get enough reviews!)_**


End file.
